


Through the Motions

by robogreaser



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robogreaser/pseuds/robogreaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan meets his ancestor in the dreambubbles. Dualscar is willing to teach Eridan a few new tricks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Motions

“You clearly need a teacher,”

This dreambubble was different. Eridan had been through who knows how many dreambubbles but this one was special for him. He had run into Orphaner Dualscar. It was a dream-come-true at first. That is, until Eridan had the misfortune to get to know him.

And somehow along the way he ended up in his ghost ship on this ghost ocean in the middle of a ghost storm.

“I don’t need a teacher. I need you to be quiet,” Eridan spat. This was nowhere near as fun as he thought it would be. To start, just like that dancestor he had the displeasure of meeting, Dualscar was fond of human beds. And secondly…

Well, he was a little flustered at a naked Dualscar with his legs wide open beckoning Eridan in with a curling finger. Honestly, it was tempting. But he was a violetblodded prince. They _both_ were. Where was the decorum? The romance? The slow decent into the act?

Eridan thought it’d be a little more— _more_. He was wrong.

“Get over here.” Dualscar barked. Eridan couldn’t take his eyes off of Dualscar’s writing member. It was as if it was leering at him. Dualscar smirked. “Come and get it,”

“Aren’t I supposed to be directing this affair?” Eridan asked with a little malice on his tongue. Dualscar bit his tongue as Eridan climbed into the bed with him. The sheets rustled and wrinkled as he crawled on top of his ancestor’s ghost. They may have been undead but this was a little too lively.

Dualscar leaned upward and stole a kiss. He tried to ease this young troll into the act. He had been trying to be gentle, slow, caring with this one. He was the spawn of his loins after all. Or ectobiology. Or something. Regardless, he cared for this one. He didn’t need to be rough, not yet and not until he knew the kid wanted it that way.

“I’m so sorry,” Eridan trembled, breaking the kiss and collapsing onto Dualscar. “You’re the last troll I ever imagined pailing,”

“Calm down. It’s easy, you’ve tramped around these dreambubbles before. You’ve said you done this. It isn’t any different now, except you’re in charge,” Dualscar said. He rubbed Eridan’s bare shoulder and leaned in to whisper in his ear. “ _Now fuck me_ ,”

It sent a shiver down Eridan’s spine as Dualscar arched up into Eridan, lifting his body and his ego. The movement and body heat sent Eridan into overdrive. He pushed down on Dualscar and pulled back to sit on the pirate’s muscled thighs.

A thick violet bulge wiggled against his crotch. Dualscar grinned as he saw Eridan staring, breathing deep at the sight of his ancestor’s trollhood. Eridan reached out and palmed the slick member. He pulled back. His own bulge was starting to come to life and it took an extra amount of willpower not to just let the two of them entwine.

Eridan backed up further. “Wrap your legs around me,” he said. Dualscar complied with the order and pulled Eridan up toward his nook. Somehow contact with Dualscar’s warm flesh calmed Eridan. His heart rate calmed. His breathing eased. Eridan looked down and fondled Dualscar’s bulge again.

The Orphaner arched his head back and reveled in the soft touch. His descendant was inexperienced, yes, but he wasn’t all that _bad_ at the job. He could feel a slight shake in Eridan’s hand as he cupped his seedflap and brushed up against his aching nook.

“A little further there, lad,” Dualscar whispered.

Eridan scowled. “Don’t rush me,” he slapped at his partners gills and milked out a gasp from Dualscar. Eridan cocked an eyebrow. “Should I do that again?”

“Only if you want to,” Dualscar moaned. Eridan took the opportunity to smack at Dualscar’s fins a few more times. Dualscar arched his back and panted. This was—different—to say the least. Eridan wasn’t as bad as he feared but a little bit of gill-play? That wasn’t in the itinerary. Dualscar tried ruminating over these developments but—

Eridan thrust inward. Dualscar had a yelp escape his lips as Eridan filled his nook. This was really unexpected, this wriggler was well-endowed. Very well-endowed. And he was the perfect fit.

“Oh—” Eridan gasped as his bulge writhed inside of Dualscar. “Oh-oh-oh,”

“You’re doing great chief,” Dualscar reached up and stroked Eridan’s cheek, calming down the younger troll once again. Eridan bit his lip and pulled out a little. He thrust back in. He kept going, keeping his focus on Dualscar’s face and the aching in his loins. He had to do this right. He was going to blow this scruffy old troll away.

Dualscar reached a hand around Eridan and cupped his ass, pulling him closer as he thrust in and out. His nook was spasming with sensation as his descendant went at it. Eridan reached down and grabbed Dualscar’s wriggling bulge. He clenched it tight and yanked upward until it was taught in his hand.

Dualscar bucked. Eridan fell forward, his bulge still deep inside of Dualscar’s heated nook. He was getting hotter and a sweat broke out on the both of them. They were slick, finned, sexual sea monsters and Dualscar let out a laugh.

“You’re a lot better than you give yourself credit fooorRR!”

Eridan hit a sweet spot. He slowed down to feel around inside of Dualscar to see if he could replicate the action. The tip of his bulge tickled the inside walls of Dualscar. There were little bumps deep inside of the troll and Eridan’s bulge flicked up against them. Dualscar bucked again under Eridan.

“WHOA!” Dualscar’s bulge emptied out onto Eridan’s hand as he convulsed under the sensation of the orgasm. “Damn kid you’re good,” Dualscar panted.

Eridan wasn’t finished though. He buried his bulge further up into Dualscar, ignoring the whines of resistance from his elder. The older troll sensed Eridan’s frustration as he pounded away at the nook. Dualscar reached down, still clouded by the electric tingle running up his spine, and wriggled his hand under Eridan.  He squirmed on top of him, but Dualscar found his partner’s nook and, already slick with sweat and viscous, violet genetic material, eased his way inside of Eridan.

Eridan grunted as he continued to thrust into Dualscar despite the fingers entering his nether regions. He was penetrating, he was on top, he was supposed to be in control here. He was—

Dualscar found what he was looking for. Eridan released as the inside walls of his nook were fondled and the nerves were sent into overdrive. He flushed a stream of fluid into Dualscar. The sheets were a mess, they were a mess, but none of that mattered.

They were both coming down from the orgasms’ high and Eridan collapsed into Dualscar’s chest. He reached up to stroke his ancestors bear stubble and wagging fins. “You’re a very good teacher. Thank you,”


End file.
